What the World has Missed
by wildstone88
Summary: 5 years before Fireheart, there was always battles, now you can see inside the hurt and comfort of battles. Okay so I suck at this summary thing, but just trust me it's good.


**What the World Has Missed**

**By Cassandra Lis**

**Thunderclan:**

Leader: Ivystar = She-cat Deputy: Grindcorn= Tom

Medicine Cat: Blackleg= Tom

**WARRIORS**

Petalstem=She-cat Mudleave=Tom Berryback=She-cat

Spottedclaw=Tom Kailtail= Tom Foxlight= She-cat

Gawkick=Tom Treebark=She-cat Icewing=She-cat Lilypad-She-cat Lionheart= Tom Fogpelt= She-cat

Salmoneye=Tom Grasslick=Tom Riversong=She-cat

**APPRENTICE**

Whiskerpaw-she-cat-Petalstem Whitepaw=Tom-Mudleave Ashpaw=Tom-Salmoneye Hazelpaw=She-cat-Fogpelt

**Nursery **

Hawkbelly=Expecting Adderfur= Pondkit- Tom, Eaglekit=Tom, Cloudkit= She-cat

Waterspot= Nightkit-Tom, Sootkit -Tom, Flamekit-she-cat

Silverstep= Spiderkit-Tom, Featherkit-She-cat

**INTERDUCTION**

One dark, leaf-bare night a silky shadow crossed the river with his ears straining to hear if any other cat was watching him. In at least one minute he was crossing the river back to his clan with a small, squirming bundle of fur.

"Help me! My kit! Where is my kit!" some cat was howling in the middle of the night. All the clan had awoken by then and was running to see what had happened. "Well, we all will try to with all our might to get him back." "Owlkit has run away! Help please!" Riversong pleaded to her clan. The news came back after a thorough search of Thunderclan's place in the forest.

** CHAPTER ONE** (1 year later)

"My kits look amazing. I have two toms and one she-cat. I think I will name the gray tom Sootkit and the all black tom Nightkit. And the orange she-cat will be Flamekit." Waterspot meowed. This is where my story begins.

"Flamekit come on!" Nightkit yelled. I sleepily climbed out of my nest to find the whole clan watching me. And then I remembered that today was when I was going to become an apprentice. Oh man, now I look like an idiot! I quickly scurried down to the meeting place.

"Nightkit is now Nightpaw and will be trained by Kailtail; Sootkit is now Sootpaw and will be trained by Spottedclaw. And Flamekit is now Flamepaw and will be trained by Lilypad!" Ivystar's voice rang out through the forest. I am finally an apprentice. Just then an angry meow came from behind but in fact it was surrounding the camp. Then a cat sprang forward. It looked like a Riverclan warrior.

"That's my kit! Owlkit it's me! I'm your mother!" Riversong sounded as surprised as the next cat.

"You wish old cat!" The Riverclan warrior yelled.

** CHAPTER TWO **

The fight raged on for what felt like two moons. Nightpaw, Sootpaw, and I got shoved into a small hole in a rock wall. We watched with suspense and anger. And just as we were about to see our father, Lionheart, about to scratch a Riverclan cat, but Salmoneye blocked the hole by accident. All we heard was a howl. A shiver passed down my spine and the three of us huddled together closer. Minutes later the clan was quite. We had closed our eyes because we hated the sounds from outside. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a blood-stained ground. I woke up the other who had fallen asleep and we all walked outside. We saw our mother whimpering. She was next to my father who was limp on his side. I went over to see what was happening. He was bleeding on one side and heaving in and out. Blackleg ran over and took one look at him and said "He isn't going to make it." Waterspot told him to check on other cats and thank you. Lionheart made a gasp and opened his eyes in a flash. He looked at me and softly meowed "Flamepaw, **Dead will be many, but life will succeed**." Then his eyes went shut and he stopped breathing.

The next few days were maybe the most painful days of my life. The clan was neutering my kin and I couldn't stop thinking about what he said. I was off apprentice duty. So all I was doing was lazing around camp. But I did become friends with Hazelpaw and Ashpaw. And it has gotten so cold. My paws are freezing if they are not moving. So in the night I decided to go to my leader and demand to begin apprentice duty tomorrow. "Ivystar I'm coming in!" I meowed. Ivystar was resting with her head on her paws. She looked up and did a little smirk. "I have wanted to speak with you. I think it is time you got your apprentice duty. I see you just sleeping in camp and I think it's time you got your paws moving. And I wanted to speak with you about what your father told you before he… went to Starclan. What exactly did he tell you?" Ivystar seemed to be laughing while she said this. I knew she would ask this question, I still don't know what to do. I think I should tell her but maybe I should not. I think I will. "He told me… um, that I needed to protect the family. And that he loved me with all his might. And that he would watch over us in Starclan?" Well, maybe not.

The strange thing was that Ivystar's smirk grew bigger and bigger until she was laughing to herself.

"Come on, tell me the truth. How about we make a deal you tell me a secret and I will tell you one." Ivystar asked.

"Well, okay. He told me that **dead will be many, but life may succeed**. Now tell me your secret." I was playing the same game she was.

"Okay. I used to be a Shadowclan cat. I was also a Windclan cat. And a little bit of Riverclan. My mother was a Shadowclan cat and my father was a Windclan cat. My mother and father decided that it would be best if I stayed in Shadowclan. But then Shadowclan found out and my mother sent me to Windclan when I was a young apprentice. Then I stayed there for a while, until my father learned that my mother died and then he was killed in battle. Windclan did not like being there without any connection so they sent me off. And I found Riverclan. They took me in because they needed new appetencies. Then they kicked me out after a short time because they found out I was. The last place I stopped at was Thunderclan. They took me in because I needed help and I was not going to survive on my own. And here I am leader of the clan I love the most out of all of them…. It really isn't that much of a secret, everyone knows, but you should have seen the other clans faces when I became leader! " Ivystar looked exhausted. I excused my self and left her to rest.

The rest of the day went so well. I took hunting lessons and fighting lessons and I caught my first mouse! After hunting I was so excited to show off my mouse. "Look what I caught! I caught a big mouse!" I nearly shouted to the whole clan. "Well, look what I caught!" Nightpaw had two huge mice and one crow. My jaw dropped literally to the ground. Lilypad saw my disappointment and tried to comfort me. "It's okay I bet he didn't beat up Ashpaw. I mean he just became a new apprentice. And he knows more then you!" I thought about this for a while. Maybe she was right. "Um, I beat Ashpaw in battle training."I said quietly. "Wow, you did really! I want to try to beat you tomorrow!" Nightpaw sounded super excited. And I felt a little bit sad and a little bit proud. That's how I fell asleep.

"Flamekit! Wake up! We're being attacked!" Lilypad was howling over the noise. I heard weird yelps and panting. That's when I realized that we were being attacked by the most feared animal in cat history. Dogs.

** Chapter Three**

All you could hear was yowls and screeches for miles. I was looking around to see who I could help and I smelled a new scent not from Thunderclan or the two dogs that were here. I smelled Riverclan and Shadowclan. How could that be? That's when I saw a pair of eyes sticking out of the bushes. And warriors were popping out of no where. "Flamepaw go to Windclan for help!" Ivystar was shouting over the fight. I ran out of the battlefield even though I really wanted to protect my clan by fighting but I guess this okay to.

I raced over to Windclan as fast as my little legs could carry me. I had never seen any other clan besides my own. What I saw would stay in my head until after I die. There were bodies littering the ground, with blood soaked grass. I saw few partly healthy cats and most dead ones. I rushed to the first person I saw. She was standing by a small kit.

"My clan is in trouble! Please help us! There are dogs and too many cats to count!" I said hurriedly.

"No, I am so sorry, but my clan has gotten attacked just as yours is now. There aren't enough warriors to call a clan. Almost everyone has died. They even killed the kits!" She rested her head on her paws and fell asleep. I hope she won't die, I thought as I raced back to camp.

As I burst through the underbrush I saw a couple dogs left. I jumped on one of their backs and scratched and bit it as hard as I could. Soon they were heading for the hills. I looked around and saw Lilypad, Sootpaw, and my best friend Featherpaw all dead. I felt dead myself. Eaglepaw walked up to me and said "They killed Hawkbelly right after she had her kit and they killed…. Adderfur." He said and slumped down to the ground.

"Who else is dead?" I asked with anticipation.

"There's a whole list… Waterspot, Silverstep, Nightpaw is nearly dead, Gawkick, and Grindcorn." He closed his eyes and rolled his head back as if he wanted to die. I nudged him on his feet and we walked over to everyone that was dead, one by one.

** Chapter Four **(1 year later)

Sooner or later Nightpaw died and so did many, many cats. I became Flamesting because of my reputation to have a killing bite. Eaglepaw became Eaglewing because he had taken Barkpaw( Hawkbelly's kit) under his supervision. I had kits with Eaglewing. I had two toms and two she-cats. The boys were Sootkit and Nightkit and the girls were named Adderkit and Lilykit. What I never realized until after the big battle, is in the world we take so much for granted until everything or everyone slips away. But that's the what the everyone in the world has missed.


End file.
